The Convocation/Story
When we write stories, we are creating worlds with every clack of a keyboard, or stroke of a pen, if you're one of those old-fashioned types. We assume that these worlds do not, and will not, meet with ours, but, as Re:Creators ''shows, sometimes that happens. Now, when we, the creators of the DxD fan wikia, write our stories, we are creating our own universes, modeled greatly after the original timelinecreated by Ichiei Ishibumi. For Houki Minami, the world is destroyed and reborn, and Ichijou Tsukino and Berolina Gremory fill in the roles left vacant by Issei and Rias. For Gojira126, a powerful alien race invades the galaxy, and only one devil by the name of Sperry will stand up to them. For Demonicjester01, Aslatiel Bael carves out his own meaning of existence, complete with his own peerage and love interests. In my universe, a lawyer stands up to challenge the supernatural- and human- world order, and by doing so irrevocably changes global politics for ever after. All these universes are different from another as a grain of salt is from a grain of sand. Yet they are still connected by the fact that they are connected by the same thing- their shared background, rooted firmly in the tradition of large breasts and harems everywhere. The Sacred Gear known as "Book Marker" is one such indicator of this interconnectiveness- its powers allow OC-wish fulfillment authors to change their own interpretation of the universe, and allow them to transverse worlds, galaxies, even dimensions, if needed. We, the community of DxD Fanon Wikia, are the Gods of these universes. Weare the ones that have granted such power to the individuals within them in the first place. Whether your intention is to create highly fleshed out characters, or to wank the universe in the likes of Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. III, we are still Gods. With the stroke of our keyboards power is bestowed, and power is taken away. Harems are granted, and swiftly destroyed. Those among us who despise the character of Issei either marginalize him, kill him, or hell, even make sure that he never existed in the first place. We are Gods, even more powerful than the God of the Bible Himself. We are the creators of the universes, and our word is supreme and heavenly law. But as terribly omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent as we are, we are not completely always there to guide our universes. We have something called lives away from the screen, and in that time we leave and do our own thing. And in such times where we do our own things, our characters, bereft of the guiding hand of their Gods, will begin to do their own thing, as well. They will have been shaped by the Gods, but now they do with their own autonomous, free will, at least until the Gods return and exercise their terrible power. Sometimes, the characters will recognize this power, but odds are, they won't. Besides, our power could be compared to the One-Above-All in the Marvel Universe, a being so powerful that even Death feared it. Even if the characters would recognize the power we wield, they would probably attribute it to the machinations of Trihexa, or Great Red, or Ophis, since the aforementioned three are also primordial beings wielding infinite power. But even their might combined together, and with the God of the Bible's, is peanuts compared to the strength we wield. But when they do recognize it, however, and see it for what it truly is, and that their lives have been false and are just there because of the whims and amusement of some higher God that is even greater than their own, they will rise in outrage, and they will rail, but most importantly they will do something about it. And even then, we, the Gods, can stillchange them, interrupt them, and revert them back to how we wished they were. Gods we are, and Gods we will remain, until the end of our existences. But there are loopholes; there are little slips in our power, that the characters can exploit, because they are smart, because we have given them that smartness. In that way we have sown the seeds for our own destruction, and still we watch. Still we watch, and create. But the most important thing is, the characters have had ''enough. Somewhere between the Time Streams of the Universe(s) When you look at the surface of a pond, what do you see? An endlessly flat surface? Well, you're wrong. There are also other little things in the water you don't see. There are eddies, and currents, and countless microorganisms in the water that you can't see. Not to mention fish, mosquito larvae, tadpoles, and other aquatic life that you can't see with the naked eye- that is, unless they come up for a look. The Universes we make with our labor work the same way. We, the Gods, are those people looking in the water. Only, we have magnifiying glasses. We can watch the lives of the microorganisms in the water. Like I said before, we are all-powerful. We can change anything we want, we can do whatever the hell we want, hence Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. the Third. But we can't examine the entire pond at once. We can't examine every eddy, every current, search the entire pond for fish, larvae, tadpoles, water bugs, or whatever's in there. It's the same with the Universes that we make. We focus on our characters, develop them, give them powers, make them realistic, or, in Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. the Third's case, give them a thirty-eight inch dick that grows by the second. We don't give two craps about what goes on in the rest of the Universes, because it doesn't concern us. In one such eddy of the universe lay a restaurant. It floated in the endless continuum of the Universes. It was a pretty decent-looking restaurant, with white-washed walls and a nice glass finish. Revolving doors decorated the restaurant's front, granting entrance to the interior. James Bradley took out a bottle of 2000 La Mission Haut Brion and drank deeply, his feet placed placidly on the large white table that was laid out in the center of the restaurant. As the $12,000-dollar wine sloshed down his throat, James held the damned bottle higher and higher until every drop of the vintage drink was gone. He then chucked the bottle into the trash can that was on the far side of the restaurant. The Haut Brion landed neatly with a thunk, never to be seen again. "Fucking teenagers," he said aloud to the empty restaurant. There was no one else in the restaurant at the end of the universe but his wife Claire, and she was currently showering in the restaurant's back. He'd just wasted twelve thousand dollars' worth of wine. Fucking teenagers wouldn't fucking show. But then again, his universe's Rias Gremory and her entire peerage were the same. Damned teenagers didn't appreciate anything; what had made him think that kids from other universes would be the same? They were all of one mold- overconfident, self-centered, and ready to fuck anything that moved. Well, at least all the food that Claire had made wouldn't go to waste. The antique spruce chair groaned in protest as James Bradley got up and prepared to go get some of that good food that Claire had made in preparation for a conference that would never come. He picked up a plate of salmon sashimi, ''plucked one of the pieces of food off the plate, dipped it in soy sauce, and was about to cram it into his mouth when he heard a polite knock on the door. "Care to be patient, Mr. Bradley?" a young boy said, standing outside the glass doors of the restaurant at the end of the universe. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket, and was accompanied by two girls and a boy that looked suspiciously like Harry Potter. For a second James wanted to tell the Potter look-alike that he'd stopped by the wrong universe, and that the Convocation didn't involve anyone from the Harry Potter universes, but Potter simply looked at him and displayed ''the wings. Those black, batty, non-aerodynamically-capable-yet-still-somehow-possibly-flying wings. James Bradley knew that most of the kids who would be attending the Convocation would be much more powerful than he would be. After all, they were the wielders of various Sacred Gears that could possibly destroy the Earth in seconds, while he was simply a lawyer that had a sword that could possibly ''kill a high-class devil or two. But then, he came from a universe where the Archangels were some of the strongest beings to ever exist, Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa notwithstanding, so he figured that didn't matter much. "Goji Sperry," James said, stuffing the ''sashimi ''into his mouth and chewing noisily, " 'ure fuckin' ''late." Goji Sperry looked like your average teenager, with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. The look he gave the lawyer was that of complete loathing, sure he was late but that wasn't his fault. No, it was the fault of his transport that brought his group here, a Fray'Del battle cruiser that was just barely fitted with its dimensional hyperdrive, that was the reason he was late. "Can it, Law man" Goji snapped, as he took a seat near the Lawyer, his eye's glowing purple for the briefest of moments, "First off, shut it with the swearing, no need to get all mad at us." James only looked at Goji before the teen continued "Now, I want you to meet my friends." Pointing at the first girl, Goji continued "This is Janet Buné, she is apart of the Pillar of Buné. She comes from the universe that has the movie monster, King Ghidorah, trapped inside a sacred gear and is with her queen piece, Issei Hyoudou." The beautiful young woman with black, shoulder length hair that has emerald green tips and bright blue-grey eyes gave the Lawyer a kind look before saying "Greetings, I hope we won't have any trouble here?" He then continued "Next to me is one of my lovers, Hel the Tet'ria. She is from the same universe I am from. A Krull'ni, which is like my universes version of humanity if they had god like powers and could travel through space. She's the most powerful of the Krull'ni Tet'ria." The woman he pointed to was in an Egyptian robe, golden jewelry worn with pride, and she stood like a leader. She didn't say anything but looked pointedly at James before the smallest of smiles appeared. "And this," Goji said, pointing at the Harry Potter "is Hadrian Legion, of the Inner Circle House of Legion. Hadrian is from the universe that the devil Lucifer had five generals and Hadrian's father, Marvolo Legion, was the only surviving general of Lucifer along with his wife of the Great War. He was later murdered and his wife ran to Britain where she was killed.Hadrian was found by a wizard and placed with the Potters before finding out who he really was 15 years later. He has at least twenty Demon Vampiric wings that he could show you but..." Hadrian looked at Goji before saying "I'd rather not, it might, given the look he is giving me, not go down well." Goji looked at his friend. "Not go down well? Dude, My body is a prison for one of the most dangerous thing's in my universe! How is that more worrisome then showing off how cool your wings look?" Hel placed her hand on the boy's shoulder before she spoke in a beautiful voice "Goji, we are not here to argue or to start arguing." Goji sighed before nodding, turning back to James. "Well, you sent the message, why do you want us here, Mr. Bradley?" The boy asked in a much calmer voice. "I do wonder! And I very much do! Why the hell did you insult teens a few lines back!? We aren't that bad! Well, most of us!" A young man said cheerfully interrupting the previous question. The young man seemed to be a just a shadow with a human shape. The only way to tell what was his eyes or mouth was the white dots and triangle there. "Anyways, cross dimensional thing is my domain...What are you doing with calling us out?" He asked while blinking the white orbs that one would call his eyes. "Who are you?" Hadrian asked from his place near the food, holding a sashimi ''in his hand as he gave the odd person a confused look. "One of those who were granted unbelievable power by the Gods," James muttered, heaping some fried rice into a bowl. "A wielder of the Sacred Gear, Book Marker. Allows him to transverse universes and manipulate shit as he sees fit. Practically a God, but not really." Hel gave the shadow a look before smirking "Well, given that any being, being Gods or not, are still based on power, and I am more powerful than Hades, this one is as powerful if not slightly more so then I am..." Hadrian rolled his eyes, before his right hand glowed and revealed his sacred gear, Orochi Cosmos Gear. He pulled out a cloth and started cleaning the metal scales before saying "Where, pray tell, is everyone else if we are late, Mr. Bradley?" "Interrupting again. I am stronger than probs everyone here. And you shouldn't know about Book Marker since you aren't Indra...Anyways, lady, no need to pick a fight with an innocent human. Who maybe has killed billions." He said cheerfully except for the last part which he muttered. "Who say's I was picking a fight? I was just stating a fact that everyone should know. And your sacred gear is not one I have encountered, true, but I have seen countless deaths from just seeing Goji fall victim to the Demon that is imprisoned in his soul." Hel said with look at the shadow, before asking "You know, we have given our names but you haven't. Would you like to share it?" "Don't feel like it. And death is but, a mere phase of life! Though death for me is just a reset...In a way...I'm a video game character!" The shadow said with a grin causing the white triangle to change into a rather creepy smile. Goji snorted before commenting "Then you've probably never have been to my universe, then. I have the Concept of Death and Destruction imprisoned in my soul and let me tell you, it is not pleasant in any way." "I have the concept of...hmmm" the shadow thought for a bit before snapping his fingers. "One's true reality of self! That makes sense I think! Anyways, why did the lawyer guy call us here or some more people when they get on." Hadrian looked up. "Some more WHAT?! All we got was a letter that asked us to come to this place and all would be explained." All eyes turned to the enigmatic foul-mouthed lawyer sitting at the head of the table in the room, but James Bradley held no answers. He only arched his eyebrows at them, and then pulled out a book from thin air, and began to read it. It was the twenty-third volume of Highschool DxD, ''Joker of the Ball Game. "All you need to know is that everyone else is even more fucking late than y'all are, savvy? Now, be good kids and wait. Wait, and everything shall be revealed to you in due time... oh, what am I doing quoting some old novel? Fuck me sideways, I'm getting old." Goji rolled his eyes before pulling out a deck of cards and a case of poker chips "Hey, Hadrian, want to go a few rounds?" Hadrian took a seat across from him and said flaty "Deal me in...Mr. Bradley, want to join?" "No, it's all good." Janet looked slightly consurned before joining the two other devils for the poker game. It would be several hands and 100 dollars lost to Hadrian later that Goji finally asked the Lawyer "Why do I hear the sound of running water?! Its been going for some time and its getting on my nerves..." James chuckled as he flipped the pages of his book. "That's my wife, Claire. She's been showering in there for the past half hour or so. Wanted to get the stench of food out of her body, apparently." "Oh," Goji said before putting down his full house and asked "Did she make all of that food? She is a very good cook, you're a lucky guy to have her, James Bradley." Hadrian nodded as he watched Janet sigh good naturedly at her loss to the autistic devil. James turned to the kid who was nothing more than a shadowy outline and small white eyes. "What's your story? Book Marker's rare- don't know how you came by it." "Better question." Said a boy entering, with two others by his side. The boy talking had shaggy light brown hair that passed his neck, red eyes with star pupils, and noticable bags. He wore a Kuoh uniform with the jacket missing, a button-up with rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned with a purple tie loose around his neck, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. "Where the hell are we?" The boy to his left wore a hoodie over some baggy jeans and sneakers, and had short white hair with brown lowlights. His eyes were grey and droopy, kinda dead looking. "This is...weird..." "I'd like to know as well." The boy to the red-eyed boy's right said, an expression of stoicisim on his face, his voice holding the same emotionless tone as the white-haired boy. He had short, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a white long-sleeved button up and jeans along with sneakers. "Ah, new comers..." Goji said as he shuffled the deck before dealing the cards. "You might want to find a seat and stay for the long haul, as apparently, our 'generous' host is refusing to divulge anything until all occupants have arrived" Janet spoke "Your names would be nice as well." Category:Fanon Story